Just Like The Books
by coconut411
Summary: After the death of Aizen everything went back to normal. But nothing is ever as it seems. When a bunch of shinigami are mysteriously murdered under everyone’s nose it’s up to the Soul Society’s very own Sherlock Holmes to figure it out.


**-:-First story. Here goes it…**

Disclaimer- I do not, let me repeat do not, own Bleach in anyway what so ever shape or form. Tite Kubo does and all, well most, credit goes to him. **–:-**

-After the death of Aizen everything went back to normal, both in the human world and in the Soul Society. But nothing is ever as it seems. When a bunch of shinigami are mysteriously murdered under everyone's nose it's up to the Soul Society's very own Sherlock Holmes to figure it out.-

Mayoko looked like your typical high school student. She was always in a chipper mood, bringing good spirits wherever she went. She went to school with Ichigo and she knew about his little secret, but he didn't really know hers. Mayoko really wasn't your typical teenager, she was actually a shinigami. But she wasn't your standard shinigami either; she was actually a detective, top one as a matter of fact. She didn't live in the Soul Society for reasons that are unknown, but she frequently goes there to help out, and she is always welcome there.

Mayoko was on her way to school with Ichigo when her cell phone started vibrating in her pocket. Mayoko jumped a bit at the sudden vibration on her thigh.

"Oh…" Mayoko said reaching into her pocket to pull out her phone.

"Who would want'a call you?" Ichigo said sarcastically shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Who wouldn't wanna call me?" She said with a large grin on her face flipping her phone open. "Hello?"

"Mayoko we need your help here. Something strange is going on." Yamamoto said, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

Mayoko stopped walking and looked around her, trying to think of an excuse to leave. Ichigo glanced over beside him to see where Mayoko. He didn't see her beside him anymore, but now she was some distance behind him.

"Yo, Yoko what's up!?" He yelled back to her.

"Uh…I forgot something at my house. Go on without me." Mayoko said slamming her phone shut and running the wrong way to her house.

Ichigo watched her as she went the wrong was and rubbed the back of his head. "What's up with her?" He shrugged it off and continued on his way to school.

Mayoko ran to Urahara's shop and burst through the door.

"Where is Kisuke!?" She asked the two young children who were standing in the front room.

"He is in the back room." Jinta said dully while pointing behind him at the closed door.

Mayoko rushed to the closed door and threw it open. Kisuke looked up and gave Mayoko a odd look.

"Kisuke can you watch my gigai!?" She asked impatiently.

Kisuke stood up and walked out the door Mayoko was in front of.

"Hey I need a answer! I really must be going."

From the kitchen Kisuke waved his hand from behind the wall and casually gave Mayoko her answer. "Go ahead…"

Mayoko narrowed her eyes and gave Kisuke a irritated look, even though he couldn't see it. Kisuke came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Didn't you have somewhere to be?" He asked in a mocking way.

Mayoko sighed and removed herself from her gigai and finally headed to the Soul Society. When she got there she met up with Yamamoto and Tōshirō.

"What took you so long?" Yamamoto asked as he started to walk forward.

"Yeah sorry about that, but I had to find a good place to keep my gigai."

"It would be so much easier if you just lived here." Tōshirō said in a somewhat cold manner

"Yeah well I like living in the human world. There is just something about it that makes me wanna stay there." Mayoko stated while dazing just a bit. "Anyway enough of that; what's the problem?"

"Yes, well there have been countless murders in the last couple weeks. We thought that we could figure it out, but we have had no such luck." Yamamoto started to explain. "The attacks stopped for a day or so, but at mid-night they started again. Mayoko we need your help. We must stop whoever this is before the wipe out the entire Soul Society."

Mayoko nodded and smiled. "You can count on me. Just take me to the place where the first attack happened, and I will take it from there."

"Right, Tōshirō will take you there. I must be getting back to my other duties." Yamamoto said as the two groups started to go in there own direction. "Oh and Mayoko…"

"Hm…" She replied turning her head slightly.

"We are counting on you. Please find out what is going on." Yamamoto said seriously.

Mayoko nodded and turned around to catch back up with Tōshirō who stopped to wait for her. The two walked until they reached the boundaries of the Seireitei. There was yellow caution tape surrounding a 100 meter radius. The victims' bodies had been outlined in white chalk and there were small number tags showing where certain evidence was. The light tiles of the floor were and some of the wall where stained with crimson red blood of the victims. Mayoko ducked under the caution tape and began to look around.

"Hm…" Mayoko hummed bending down to examine the body outline better.

Tōshirō walked up beside her and took out a file from the stack he was holding.

"The victims were Kioshi and Ryuichi, both from the 11th squad." He said in a bored kinda way , while handing Mayoko there files.

Mayoko stood back up and opened there files. "Both were on the 11th squad. You would think that they would have put up a tougher fight then they did…""Wait, how can you tell that they didn't put up a tougher, let alone, a fight at all?" Tōshirō asked a bit astonished.

"Well it takes a very trained eye." Mayoko explained pointing at the scene in front of them. "But if you look closely at the way the blood is spattered and how the bodies are laid out, you can tell that it was most likely a surprise attack. But I would need to see their bodies to make sure." Mayoko continued to read their files. "Ok this says that they died two weeks ago, so their bodies shouldn't be to decayed. Let's go and check out their bodies and then we can come back here to collect some more information."

"Ok." Was Tōshirō's short reply.

Mayoko and Tōshirō both made their way over to the other side of the Seireitei, and to where they kept the bodies. When they got there something felt odd about the place. Mayoko opened the large steel door leading to where they kept the bodies and when she did there was a scene like something you see in a horror movie.

"What on earth happened here!?" She asked as she stepped inside, trying to mess up any evidence. Her and Tōshirō where in the middle of the room when Mayoko saw a black figure escape out of the door. "Wait a minute!" Mayoko ran out the door to chase after the mysterious figure.


End file.
